1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a content distribution system and method.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Television (TV) content, as is commonly known, is provided over cable networks or the airwaves as radio frequency waves to TV sets in the homes of viewers. Viewers are sometimes allowed to interact with a presenter. In a quiz show, a presenter may ask a series of live questions, and invite viewers to call a call-in number and answer a question. A content provider may wish to obtain revenue from viewers who venture to provide an answer. Telephone networks in most countries provide for numbers to be called where an account of the person making the call is charged, and the revenue be applied to an account of the person receiving the call. In the United States, these numbers are typically 1-900 numbers. 1-900 numbers have obtained a reputation as being related to morally questionable activities, and many viewers will refrain from calling such a number.